Modern communication networks, including the Internet, cellular networks and edge wireless networks (e.g. WiFi networks), allow users to conduct video sessions on mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet computers. Video sessions can include streaming video content as well as conducting video conferencing on mobile devices.